WO 2010/089881, WO 2010/090282, WO 2012/020483, WO 2012/020484, WO 2012/077221, and WO 2012/164698 describe various 3-aminoxalylaminobenzamide derivatives that have agriculturally significant pesticidal activity and methods for using the derivatives. These specifications exemplify specific concentrations that are efficacious against diamondback moths, two-spotted spider mites, and green peach aphids, which are agricultural pests, and the details of the pesticidal effects against these pests.
Examples of known animal parasiticides for administration to an animal to exterminate an animal parasite include formulations of imidacloprid and fipronil. However, some parasites are impossible or difficult to exterminate with these animal parasiticides. There is a continuing need for a novel compound that has animal parasiticidal activity.